Talk:Magical Mystery Cure/@comment-68.209.16.45-20130217224916
I actually thought the ending the Twilight Sparkle's elevated status was beautiful. My only gripe is that this should have been a 2-Parter. The themes it dealt with were a tad rushed and needed more build-up. But otherwise, I am so excited for next season. This has been coming for a while now. Remember when Luna showed Celestia the book at the end of the Season 3 two-part opener? Celestia has been crafting Twilight for this honor. From the beginning, Twilight had great magic. But she lacked understanding of "worldly" connections. Through learning about the value of having relationships with others she has mastered both worlds--the mundane and the supernatural. This, as Celestia points out, is something that not even the greatest wizards have not been able to do. Becoming a "master of both worlds" is something that goes back to the Hero's Journey described by Joseph Campbell. I could almost compare the journey of Twilight Sparkle to the journey of Jesus Christ. Both figures have strong relationships with great rulers--Jesus (Yeshua) is the divine Word of God and Twilight is the eager personal student of Princess Celestia. Both figures are sent into the mundane world for great purposes. In the gospels we get hints of Jesus' humanity as he struggles with his divine destiny while being surrounded by humans (Being convinced by his mother to provide wine for the wedding at Cana, crying at Lazarus' grave, praying to God in the garden of Gethsemane). Twilight has to deal with the emotions that only come with interacting with others. One example is when Twilight has to decide who she will give her extra Gala ticket to, how she can help out for Winter-Wrap Up, how she will reconcile humility with pride while battling Trixie...) I understand that Twilight's adventures are nowhere near as serious or graphic as a crucifixion. The point is that she has to deal with "human" (and I use that term loosely) emotions that she wouldn't have felt is she stayed in Canterlot. Both Twilight and Christ have obey the "one's who sent them" by expanding upon preexisting knowledge. In the Sermon on the Mount Jesus declares that he has come to fill the Torah, otherwise known as the Law of Moses. He dies on the cross, demonstrating unconditional love for humanity. Twilight is instructed to write the ending to Star-Scroll the Bearded's spell. "From one to another, another to one. A mark of one's destiny singled out alone, fulfilled." Twilight fulfills it by writing "From all of us together, together we're friends. With the marks of our destinies made one, there is magic without end." Both Jesus and Twilight take an ancient potent law and fill it with deep emotion. And as Celestia puts it, "You did something today that's never been done before..." After fulfilling their masters' wishes, both Jesus and Twilight ascend to elevated positions. Jesus is reunited with his Father in Heaven and has the entire Universe placed under his authority. Twilight is made a princess--with wings and the responsibility to be both a student ''and ''a teacher. Twilight was always the leader and most powerful of her friends, even from the first day she entered Ponyville. Like Christ's glorification, her leadership is now made outwardly obvious. I acknowledge that there are some definite differences between Twilight and Jesus. Within the narrative of the Bible, Jesus has yet to return to world. After Twilight's coronation she gets to continue living among her friends. What she will do, what she will teach, and who she will move are questions that I look forward to being answered. The bar has definitely been raised. I'm expecting great things...